Courage's love triangle
by yaoipigglet
Summary: Base on the human version's on y pal's devantart pagr, Muffin-Mixer Courage go's to a new school and meets Katz and Csya computer Which one will win his heart!


It was a new day at Cartoon Network High and Courage the Cowardly Human Teen Dog walked up to the school yard with his foster mother Muriel Farm.

"Now Courage my dear, it's really wonderful that you've gotten into such a lovely school on a free scholarship but do you really need to hold onto my hand so tightly?" Asked the plum woman who pulled her hand away to rub.

Courage just held onto her skirt and walked with her, face extremely red.

"Oh! DO I have to go Muriel?" asked the teen boy as they stopped in front of the school gates.

"Yes my dear. You have the most wonderful thing before you love! I'm very proud of what you have achieved! Now." she smiled and gave him a push. "Off you go Courage. Time to learn more about the world!"

Tacking a deep breath the young pink haired teen walked 7 steps, before running back and hugging his foster mother,

"I love you Muriel...Your the best mother in the WHOLE wide world...I'm gonna miss you while I'm in school..."

The older woman hugged him back and smiled. "I love you too my wee brave boy. I think the world of you too!"

After a while, the two of them stopped hugging and smiled at each-other.

"Remember that Samurai Jack and others will come and see how you and and the farmer are doing!"

Muriel nodded her head then pushed him on his way.

"Go!" laughed the plum farm-woman. "Make me even more proud!"

The young teen smiled and ran off to the fount doors. Stopping on the top step, Courage turned back, smiled and waved to his foster mouther then ran inside the school.

"Make me proud my son..." Muriel sighed to her self as a tear ran down her cheek.

Inside the school, the young teen held tight onto his school bag strap and looked for the name of the class he was in that was written on a piece of paper.

Looking around Courage found his class room!...Room 13...Gulping hard, Courage gripped then handle, gulp once more then entered the room.

Once inside, Courage found the room silent. Looking around, he saw everyone was watching him.

Blushing mad the young teen walked to the teachers desk and bowed. "Good morning teacher."

The teacher looked to Courage and smiled. The teacher had wild brown and red hair, deep pink eyes and a soft smile.

"Good morning my dear boy. I'm Mr Lucky but call me Charlie."

Courage nodded and soon tuned to the class and bowed. "My name is Courage Fram. I'm the new scholarship student...I hope I can make lots of friends!'' standing up, the dog teen flashed everyone his greatest smile.

The class suddenly let out a cry of "HOW CUTE!" making the young teen blush and push a lock of hair behind his ear as he looked away.

Charlie laughed and told him to take a seat.

Nodded, Courage walked through the rows of seats and sat in the very middle of the room.

"Ok class!" smiled the teacher, standing up. "Lets start today with a Pop Quiz!"

The class let out a groan.

The next few hours were ok for Courage. He didn't get on anyone's ''To Get Back At List'' or made enemies with the head cheerleader.

But at lunch things went bad.

After looking over what to get for lunch, Courage got a ham and cheese sandwich, light diet cola, some fruit salad and – god help his sweet tooth- a huge double chocolate cupcake with double mint icing and sprinkles.

Having not made any friends yet, Courage sat by him self outside and under an old willow tree.

After he had ate his lunch, he opened his new book his mouther had bought him a few nights ago and hadn't been able to put it down.

He smiled as he read from were he had left off.

The handsome prince had revealed he was the real savour of the fair young milk boy and wished to marry him.

Courage sighed and placed the open book to his chest.

"I love when they get a fairy tale ending!" he gushed. He had always preferred the sweet tales of love and romance! He and Muriel had even read a few saucy book together behind the farmer's back. He loved the kissing back best. Suddenly something jolted Courage out of his dream.

"Oh...Hello my sweet. What brings you here?" asked a hot silky voice.

The young teen jumped forward and looked up to see a tall spiky red haired teen with piercing dark yellow eyes sitting on a low branch on his belly.

"Who- Who are you?" Courage yelped.

"Me?" smiled the tall teen. "Why I am Katz. The most coolest, hottest, popular and sexiest guy in school. And you are?"

"Courage Farm." mutter the younger teen. He looked over this new stranger.

Suddenly, the young dog teen saw a long red tail began to swish back and forth and saw the pointed ears too. His eyes winded.

"YOUR A CAT?" yelled Courage.

Katz smiled and nodded but frowned when Courage began to pack up his stuff and then walked off.

"Were you going sugar?" he cat-called.

"Away from you!" yelled Courage. "Cats are trouble! BIG! Trouble!"

The teen cat scowled and jumped from the tree and ran after him. "Wait sugar! I can show you the time of your life!"

"NO THANKS!" yelled Courage who tried to run faster away from the fast approaching cat.

Suddenly Courage bumped into something hard and fell backwards when a pair of arms caught him.

Looking up Courage looked up and saw a pair of bright icey sky blue eyes and soft sun blonde hair with electric blue highlights that looked like lighting bolts, glaring down at him. He was taller too.

"Watch were you going twit!" grumbled his savour.

Courage smiled softly and stood up strait. "Sorry." He smiled. "I was trying to get away from-"

"There you are sweet-pea." Smiled Katz. I was wondering where-" He spotted the blonde teen. "Oh...Hello Csy. (Pronounced Sigh). Trying to steal my new love pet, Cyborg?" glared Katz, his tail swishing back and forth.

Csy sighed and glared at Katz. "From what I see, he's trying to get away from You! So I think you should get lost" the blonde teen glared at the cat teen.

Courage tried to get away from the two but Katz grabbed his tail. "Where you going sweet-heat?" he chuckled.

Courage growled like a bulldog with fire in his eyes and bit Katz hand.

The cat let out a yell and pulled back.

"Don't You EVER!" Growled Courage "Pull my tail! AGAIN!" he barked and picked up his books and lunch box.

Stopping next to Csy, he smiled and kissed the taller boy. "Thank you for trying to help." he smiled sweetly and walked off.

Csy touched his cheek and watched Courage leave and felt his pulse begin to raced a little bit.

The cyborg teen smiled softly and walked off.

Katz held his bleeding hand and glared after Courage

''He WILL be MINE!" he swore in his head and licked his paw as he walked to the nurse office.

Later after school Muriel was waiting for his son outside the gates.

When he came out the doors she called to his and smiled. "Courage dear! I'm over here!"

Courage smiled and ran over to his mouther and hugged her.

"How was your day deary?"

"Ok mom...but I think I made a friend."

Muriel smiled and hugged him closer to his side. "Oh that is Wonderful deary!"

Courage smiled and hugged back with one arm around her side and the other hand on his bag's strap.

"Yeah. He saved me fro the boy who kept following me but I'm save now!"

The old woman just smiled as they walked to the truck waiting for them.

That night, three boys were standing over the sacrid object.


End file.
